


Perpetual Pain on Plastic Beach

by sweetiefaex



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Abnormal Skin Colour, Absent Parents, Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Accents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cetaphobia, Cigarettes, Crying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eye Trauma, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Smoking, Strong Language, written accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiefaex/pseuds/sweetiefaex
Summary: First posted to Gorillaz Amino. This is not a ship fic. Read tags for triggers.





	Perpetual Pain on Plastic Beach

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to Gorillaz Amino. This is not a ship fic. Read tags for triggers.

His head spun. Not because he was drunk. The last bottle of beer was from a few days ago, at the least. There wasn’t an accurate way to tell without going outside and he hadn’t been out for… so long.  
It wasn’t a hangover either. He was sure of that. If he wasn’t drunk or hungover, he had no clue what was happening.  
His hands shook as he picked up a cigarette. He tried to light the wet, soggy cigarette and succeeded on the sixth try. He took a lengthy pull then exhaled a slow, shuddery breath. He took another drag, but then coughed hoarsely, causing his dry throat to hurt even more.   
He crushed the cigarette into his already filled ashtray, then studied his green, aged hands. He was surprised to see drops of moisture and even more surprised to find out they were coming from his own eyes. He wasn’t a sentimental person, not in the least, so why?  
Suddenly, he knew why. It was his dad. His no-good, low-life, slut-fucking, booze-guzzling dad. Thinking about him made his head spin more and the tears fall faster, but he couldn’t stop.  
Why hadn’t he been born into a typical family? A loving family? One where there were a mother _and_ a father? One where your father sang you to sleep and _didn’t_ abuse your voice to get money for beer? One where your mother kissed you on the forehead every night and _didn’t_ leave you on your father’s doorstep?  
Why?  
“Why?”  
“ _Why?_ ”  
“Fuckin’ dad,” he sobbed quietly into his upturned palms.  
“Mu’doc,” A voice piped up, muffled by multiple doors and an entire hallway. “Are ya alright?”  
“Sh-shut it, face ache,” He shouted, but he couldn’t help a loud sob from escaping.  
“Are ya really okay?” The voice was quieter this time but persisted. He roughly wiped his face and slammed open his door and stomped down the hallway. He fumbled with the keys for a minute before he unlocked his singer’s door.  
“Do I bleeding look fine?” He stood in the doorway, stunned by what he said. “I meant I’m absolutely great. So can it, plonker.”  
“Ya look real bad. Wanna sit down for a minute?” 2D shifted over on his twin-size, rickety cot.  
Murdoc took the seat but continued in a mockingly happy voice. “Oh, I’m feeling just fuckin’ dandy. My mum’s never been there and my dad’s a bastard who exploits his own fuckin’ children for booze. Even my brother’s a common criminal, locked up for theft or some bullshit. But I’m fucking brilliant, mate. Thanks for asking.”  
He stared at a white-eyed 2D for five seconds before his eyes got all watery and he couldn't see. He hung his head and mumbled, “Who the fuck am I kidding? I'm no better than the lot of them. Couldn't hold a steady job. Couldn't save Noodle. Can't get collaborators without kidnapping them. Still can't fucking protect any of you lot.” Here, he paused, his sobs making it difficult to breathe.  
“I'm a fucking failure. I've failed you all. Please just tell me that I'm a useless bastard with nothing but a band, a band that I'm not even the lead singer of.”  
A blanket draped over his back and his singer's bony hand lay over it. Murdoc’s sobs gradually subsided.  
“So that's why you're always hitting me, innit?” 2D smiled playfully as he patted the 44-year-old’s back.  
“Shuddup,” Murdoc growled at him, as he wiped the last of his childhood memories away. His ego was coming back boatloads at a time, now that he finished reminiscing.  
“Oh look, Mudsy’s all better now!”  
Murdoc delivered a quick blow to the now black-eyed boy’s head. “Don't call me that.”  
2D’s eyes started to lighten again. The few sun rays that reached the underwater window scattered into darkness by the massive white whale that kept watch on 2D.   
“Go away, ya whale. Mu’doc, ‘elp me.” 2D yelped when the large sea mammal blinked and he snatched the thin blanket back to hide.  
“Oi, move on fatty,” Murdoc shouted at the whale, and it complied, swimming away and allowing light to return.  
2D’s head poked out of the fabric shelter. “Izee gone?”  
“Yeah, your stupid, scary whale is gone.”  
“Thanks, Mudsy.” 2D lay his head on Murdoc’s shoulder.  
“Oi, get off me, you sodding numbnut.” But he didn’t move or push 2D off. He had to admit if only to himself, the nickname was a tad cute.  
Murdoc began to doze off, but he heard the whir of helicopters in the distance. He slowly lay the sleeping 2D on his bed. Locking the door behind him, he ran up the stairs to the roof of the building. Though it was a sunny, tropical day, a dark, black cloud started to form overhead. He caught a glimpse of the Boogieman out on one of the pink, artificial island’s numerous smooth cliffs.  
So it was official.  
“Cyborg Noodle!”  
The war on Plastic Beach had begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Yes, I still believe that Rhinestone Eyes is canon.


End file.
